


antipode

by amuk



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: She wasn’t Minako. Akihiko watched as she licked the blood off her claws, her voice soft and full of venom. Minako would never hurt her comrades. She wasn’t Minako.His heart didn’t listen.





	antipode

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the AkiHam zine—I picked the Fire Emblem Awakening AU. It was a lot of fun writing Minako instead of Minato.

 

“Akihiko.” Her words were nothing more than a growl, soft and full of venom. Minako strode forward, each advancement creating a small crater in the ground. “There you are.”

 

Swallowing hard, Akihiko raised his sword and slid into a defense stance. She wasn’t Minako. Around him, comrades laid prone on the ground, broken and bloody. Junpei was dead, he was certain of it, and Mitsuru was just barely hanging on. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Yukari trying to sit up, blood streaming down her arm.

 

Minako would never harm her comrades. He tightened his grip on his sword and charged.

 

“How disappointing.” Not-Minako sighed, and dark energy swirled around her. She parried his attacks with her bare hands, the power of Nyx hardening her skin wherever he hit. “I will just have to kill you, then.”

 

With a grunt, Akihiko shoved back against her. She was powerful, much stronger than she used to be— _I’d rather safeguard you from a distance_...no. Now wasn’t the time to recall that, to think about anything other than the steel in his hand, the force of her attacks. Thrust, parry, block. It was as though he was practicing the basics again, only at a higher cost.

 

Her claw sliced his forehead and blood dribbled, blinding his left eye. Swearing loudly, he slashed at her as she moved backward to dodge. Then another and—

 

“Watch out!”

 

Akihiko barely had seconds to evade before one of Mitsuru’s ice spells shot past him. Not-Minako hissed as ice rapidly climbed up her body, freezing her in place. Struggling, she tried to shatter the prison using bare strength.

 

“Hurry!” Mitsuru collapsed once more, groaning as she clutched her side. “It will not hold her much longer.”

 

“I…I know.” Hesitantly, he proceeded toward her. She _wasn’t_ Minako. Minako wouldn’t fight her friends, wouldn’t hurt him. This was someone else.

 

She grunted as her fists bashed against the ice, “ _Let. Me. Go._ ”  A crack started to form and he quickly approached her. Fortunately, her chest was exposed, just enough for him to plunge a sword.

 

Just enough for him to kill her.

 

“I…” His fingers trembled as he raised his blade. _She wasn’t Minako_. Minako never snarled at him like that, all teeth and rage.  These three words reiterated like a mantra but his hand never steadied, even as he while aiming the toward her heart.

 

Sensing there was little she could do, she stopped struggling.

 

He almost choked on his words. “I’m sorry—”

 

“Aki…Akihiko?” Her voice was deceptively soft. Confusion crossed her as Minako noticed her surroundings. “Where—where am I?”

 

“Minako?” He raised his free hand to her cheek, cradling it as his thumb caressed skin. “Are—are you back?”

 

“Akihiko? What’s happening?” She gazed down at his sword and shrieked. “What are you doing—?!”

 

“I…” Her skin felt cold, too cold—was it the ice spell? Was it Nyx? Akihiko wasn’t sure. Only, that she returned and _he just had to_ break her free and—

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. Her eyes were wide as his hand clutched her jaw. Without another word, the sword slid in.

 

“Aki—” With a soft gasp, her eyes began to close. “Thank you…”

 

“Don’t thank me.” His voice cracked as the sword pushed in deeper. “Please…don’t...”

 

She didn’t reply.

 

-x-

 

“Do you think you can do this?” Mitsuru asked, eyeing Akihiko as she unfurled her map. They occupied the war tent, her table covered in parchment and ink.

 

His hand curled into a fist. “I have to be there.”

 

“I…I know.” She gave him a wan smile before laying down several figurines on the grid. Avoiding his stare, she added, “but last time, she acted like she was still Minako and you let her go.”

 

His fingers dug into his palm. “It won’t happen again, your highness.”

 

“You always get formal when you want something.” Mitsuru snorted. “And then you disobey me every other time.” Setting a knight piece, she looked up at him. “You will get your wish, but you have to follow the plan.”

 

Relief shone in his eyes as he nodded. “I will.”

 

“You will not  thank me for this after.” Her fingers curled around a piece shaped like a crown. It should have been her father’s piece. “But we need you anyways.”

 

“You won’t regret it.” A quick bow and he turned to leave. “I’ll go get ready.”

 

“Do you think you can kill her?” Mitsuru’s words halted him. “If she were to act like herself, would you be able to stop her?”

 

 _We’ll protect each other_.

 

“I…I have to.” Akihiko clenched his jaw. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let anyone else strike that final blow.

 

-x-

 

“Akihiko?”

 

He took a step back. Something was wrong, something was _completely wrong_ with the smile on Minako’s face, in the look in her eyes, in even the way she motioned her hands. The hairs on his neck stood up.

 

“I haven’t felt this good ever.” Minako closed her eyes, relaxed. He could almost discern a dark miasma covering her, completely different from when she allowed her spirits to manipulate her. It was almost as though _this_ spirit was _possessing_ her. “Was it always this easy?”

 

“Mi—Minako?” He reluctantly took a step forward. “Are you ok?”

 

“I’ve never felt better!” Her grin was cheerful, was sharp like jagged glass. It seemed almost maniac. “I should have done this earlier.”

 

“You need to stop.” Akihiko reached out, grabbing her arm. He wouldn’t be too late this time. Gripping her hand, he pulled her in. “Release the spirit, just like you did last time.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

His chest felt tight and he shook his head. “Please, Minako, you have to do it now. Before Nyx takes over.”

 

“Akihiko…” Minako’s voice trailed off and her free hand rose up to stroke his cheek. Leaning forward, she kissed him. “You’re worried.”

 

“Of course I am.” He tightened his hold on her. “Now, release Nyx.”

 

She let go, tugging away with a smirk. “You’re sweet but I don’t think so.”

 

Before he could react, the miasma engulfed her.

 

-x-

 

“Good battle today!” Minako plopped down beside Akihiko. It was his turn at night watch but that had never prevented her from joining him before. Leaning against him, she affectionately headbutted his chin. “You were great!”

 

“You weren’t too bad yourself.” He veiled her shoulders with his blanket. As they huddled together, he considered his next words. “…did something happen?”

 

“Huh?” She blinked and peered up at him blankly. “What do you mean?”

 

“…it’s…” His eyes shut and he took a deep breath. If Akihiko came this far, he might as well go the full way. “You seemed to have trouble releasing your spirits.”

 

“Oh that…” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Of course you noticed.” So it was something. He kept quiet, waiting for her to continue. “I told you about the dreams before.”

 

He nodded, remembering the nights she’d cling to him in her sleep. While Minako couldn’t recall her past, whatever bits remained haunted her sleep. “Do you remember something?”

 

Minako’s head bowed, her expression shadowed. “No…I still don’t…that man, Igor, claimed he knew all about me.” Her hand settled over his. “I still don’t know if what he or his children said were true but…I could feel it.”

 

Akihiko’s jaw clenched as teeth ground. He didn’t really like remembering that meeting, of seeing that boy who reminded him so much of Minako but a darker, more twisted version of her. “Feel what?”

 

“Nyx. I think I can summon her.”

 

He almost stopped breathing. They all knew the legend, the tales of a twisted goddess who attempted obliterating everything and everyone. Only a single soul had opposed her, Orpheus and his gentle lute lulled the goddess to sleep. When Minako revealed the ability to summon that ancient hero, everyone believed her to be the second coming.

 

If they heard she could summon death itself…Akihiko shook his head. “Are you sure?”

 

“I think she’s the one who’s been whispering in my dreams. I can hear her voice, even now.” Minako burrowed into his chest, shoulders shuddering. “What if Igor was right? What if I’m supposed to destroy everything?”

 

“You aren’t.” He restrained his anger, forcing himself to be more gentle than he felt. Akihiko pressed his cheek against her head, keeping his voice low and soothing. His hand rubbed slow circles on her back. “You aren’t.”

 

“But if I am?”

 

“I’ll stop you.” He closed his eyes. “I’ll save you.”

 

-x-

 

“What do you want to do after?” Minako asked, peering up from a tome. Another tactics book—it seemed she wasn’t taking her latest chess loss to Mitsuru well. Resisting the urge to laugh, Akihiko focused on cleaning weapons.

 

“After what?”

 

“The war. The fight.” Pressing the book against her chest, she gave him her full attention. “What do you want to do after?”

 

“After…” At this, Akihiko paused. For some reason, he forgot there was an ‘after’. That war wasn’t the default. “I…”

 

As though she realized he had nothing to suggest, Minako leaned against him. “I want to travel after this.”

 

“Travel?” He considered it for a moment. “Where to?”

 

“Everywhere.” Minako grinned broadly, closing her eyes while counting off the places she desired to travel to.  “I want to eat the local specialties and the street food and—”

 

“So basically you just want to eat.” Akihiko chuckled as she headbutted his arm. Travel, huh. Not a bad idea, especially if he was with her. “Sure, let’s do it.”

 

-x-

 

“You know.” Minako shifted the logs in her arms as she strolled next to Akihiko. They were in charge of the campfire. With these two bundles, they gathered more than enough to at least start it. “I love you.”

 

Whatever he thought she was going to say, it wasn’t that. His grip on the wood loosened and the whole stack tumbled to the ground. “What?”

 

“Your ears are red!” Minako giggled as his hands flew to his ears. “You know, for someone so straight forward, you’re surprisingly dense.”

 

“You…” Lost for words, Akihiko could just stare at her. He had heard her correctly, right? He didn’t imagine it?

 

As though she heard his thoughts, Minako repeated, “I love you.”

 

When he finally regained his voice and replied, it felt as though his face was alight.

 

-x-

 

“You’ve…gotten better.” Akihiko panted lightly as he hunched over, sweat dripping down his back. They had sparred for a few hours now, a lot longer than they should have.

 

Lowering her sword, Minako gave him a weak grin. “I almost had you that time.”

 

“Definitely not.” Straightening up, he examined his student. He wasn’t joking before—she was much stronger in comparison to when she first arrived. Muscle substituted where fat used to be now. “You could try fighting on the front lines.”

 

“Ehh, maybe not.” Minako shrugged, frowning at the thought. “I’d rather safeguard you from a distance.”

 

“Safeguard me?” He raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I need it?”

 

“Well, probably not.” She conceded the point. “But still, just in case. You’ll help me and I’ll help you. It’s fine like that, right? We can protect each other.”

 

His expression blanked before breaking into laughter. It was funny, really funny. He spent years sparring with Shinji, training hard so he could protect everyone by himself. Training so that no one would sacrifice themselves like his sister did for him.

 

All of that work was being undone by the bright expression on Minako’s face.

 

“Yeah, we could do that.” It wouldn’t hurt to rely on someone else, even if it was just a little. Besides, he could never say no to her.

 

-x-

 

“Why did this have to happen?” Akihiko’s hand curled into a fist, his jaw clenched as he watched the king’s funeral procession pass. At the head of it was Mitsuru, her demeanor cold as ice. The sight broke something within him.

 

She was never supposed to look like that.

 

“You ok?” Minako appeared next to him, as she was oft to do. Reaching down, she entwined their hands and leaned against his shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe Aegis betrayed us like that.” He could still feel the rope digging into his skin, could see the quiet smile of the king before he was murdered. Aegis had been possessed, he knew. She had no control over actions but in the end managed breaking free and saving everyone. Despite that, he hated her. It was difficult, much too difficult, to forgive what she had done. Easier to hate, to let anger fester.

 

“It wasn’t her fault.” Minako squeezed his hand comfortingly. “She couldn’t control herself.”

 

“I know.” Mitsuru was passing them now, her back rim rod straight as she walked. In two days, she’d be crowned queen. When they were kids, they discussed how he’d be her knight, enforcing her laws.

 

But he had never wanted it to happen like this.

 

-x-

 

“Akihiko.” Minako guided her horse near Akihiko’s. The army was picking their way along a mountain, the pace slow and comfortable for once. After all the recent bombshells, Akihiko was relieved to have a little peace.

 

“Minako.” He guffawed when he saw her shifty peeks around them. “What did you do now?”

 

“Nothiiiiinnng~” she sang in a tone that convinced absolutely no one. He could already see Ken repressing a laugh nearby. After another furtive glance, she extended her hand.

 

Carefully, he held out his for the latest prize:  one of Shinji’s latest batches of bread.  Minako didn’t disappoint. “How’d you snag one of these?”

 

“He gave them to me.” Akihiko looked at her and she scratched her cheek. “Fine, I might have taken them while he left them out to cool.”

 

“He’ll kill you.” Akihiko could already picture the Shinji’s scowl face when he noticed he was two short—or more.  He wasn’t quite sure how Minako managed to eat as much as she did.

 

Already, she devoured the bread. “Not if we remove the evidence.”

 

-x-

 

“We have a new recruit.” Mitsuru gestured toward the young woman beside her. Dressed in a dark cloak, the newcomer bowed. “She’ll be working in the mage team.”

 

“Hi!” The woman beamed as she scanned the audience. “I look forward to fighting with everyone!”

 

She looked a little scrawny. Akihiko wasn’t quite sure what weapon she could hold when her body seemed so frail, but that wasn’t something a few weeks of training couldn’t cure. Besides, he had already heard the rumours. It seemed she could summon spirits. She didn’t really need to be strong if she fought from a distance.

 

If there was one thing positive about her, it was that she radiated warmth. Even the way she walked was cheerful, more of a dance than anything else. Akihiko would never admit it, but it was something they needed. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he heard laughter in the camp.

 

“That’s all for today.” Mitsuru signaled the end of the meeting. Before Akihiko could leave, she gestured for him to stay.

 

“Your highness?”

 

The soft chuckle informed him Mitsuru had noticed his sudden formalities. “You’re to guide her.”

 

“Guide…” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Alright, that’s fine.” Turning to face the newcomer, he showed his hand. “I’m Akihiko.”

 

Staring at it for a moment, she reached out and shook it. “I’m Minako.”

 


End file.
